The purpose of this grant request is to obtain support for curriculum development in Geriatric Medicine at the John A. Burns School of Medicine at the University of Hawaii. The School is firmly committed to the development of strong and comprehensive instruction (and research programs) at all levels, undergraduate, graduate and continuing medical education in a State with well-defined trends in aging in its population. The School has a close working relationship with Kukini Medical Center of Honolulu where care of the elderly and research into problems of aging is significantly emphasized. The program would rest upon these attributes: The immediate goal of the grant request is to expand and focus programs in geriatric medicine resulting in: - Establishment of a Division of Geriatric Medicine. - Development of a required clinical rotation in Geriatrics for all students. - Enrichment of teaching at all levels to increase sensitivity to and knowledge of medical needs of the elderly among medical students and community physicians. - Expanded use in research of the natural attributes of Hawaii in population, location and physical aspects as these relate to the problems of the elderly.